


【授权翻译】what we do, but don't talk about

by UniZ



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniZ/pseuds/UniZ
Summary: 原作by porno_pop翻译by Uni Z.他们应该是永远的朋友，但是在短短的几分钟内一切都变得一团糟。因为说实话，你不会像这样，像要把他完全占有的样子去亲吻你的朋友，事实上朋友间根本就不会接吻。
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/ Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译】what we do, but don't talk about

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what we do, but don't talk about](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696193) by [porno_pop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porno_pop/pseuds/porno_pop). 



摇滚酒吧从来都不是徐英浩度过周五夜晚的第一选择。  
它也不会成为选择栏里的第二顺位或者第三，可是他现在确确实实在一个摇滚酒吧，现在也确确实实是周五夜晚。

徐英浩坐在一个昏暗的角落里，谁也不知道他是怎么在这样拥挤的酒吧里找到这样的位置。他正试图把注意力放在李马克和他是这间摇滚酒吧的常客的同事的对话上，但这对他来说有点难。新的地方总是让徐英浩充满好奇以至于他不能完全集中注意力在谈话上，眼神忍不住每隔几分钟就扫视整个酒吧，甚至连续好几周的无休止工作都没能降低他的好奇心。

他觉得自己格格不入。也许是因为筋疲力尽，也许是因为他觉得自己无法与人交心，徐英浩已经有很长一段时间没有充裕的时间和合适的机会去社交。可笑的是，忘记如何与人交谈实在太简单，最亲密的朋友也会因为你没有时间和他保持联系而疏远你。但是徐英浩不是那种轻易放弃的人，今晚也是一个难得的好机会，所以在酒精的帮助下，他轻而易举参与进对话，时不时发表一些有趣的言论，抛出一些能够让话题继续的问题。当徐英浩面前的酒杯空了的时候，他打了个招呼然后起身去吧台再点了一杯。虽然酒吧还是充斥着形形色色的人，并不是什么让人感到舒适的地方，但是他慢慢开始享受这样的氛围。

一首截然不同的歌开始播放，很熟悉，徐英浩确定不久前他刚听过，但是一下子想不起来歌名，所以他皱着眉头开始跟着旋律轻轻哼唱，试图唤醒记忆。他身边的一个男人也在跟着唱，甚至唱得不赖。男人的声音很好，就像他整个人一样，柔软的脸颊，宽松的T-shirt和带着几个破洞的紧身牛仔裤。徐英浩有几秒钟忘记了去想这首歌，而是把注意力放在了这个男人身上。我为什么之前没有注意到他呢，徐英浩想。他的头发是棕色的、有一点点乱糟糟的卷发，当他从酒保那里接过啤酒的时候露出了迷人的微笑。徐英浩的思绪又回到了歌里，女声正在唱着关于Cherry Bomb的故事，徐英浩情不自禁觉得他身边的那个就是一颗樱桃炸弹，因为他的嘴唇是玫瑰色的，甚至带着一点亮泽，就像一颗樱桃。

“这是不是什么什么守护者里的歌来着。”徐英浩突然顿悟，他没有意识到自己把默默在脑中思考的问题的答案大声喊了出来。没有人在意，只有那个有着樱桃一般的嘴唇的男人回过头带着和刚刚展示给酒保的迷人的微笑看着他，徐英浩在看到他的笑脸的瞬间明白了，“对！银河系！银河守护者里的歌！Cherry Bomb！”那个男人替徐英浩完整了答案，徐英浩做不到不和他一起大笑。

就是这样开始的，没有什么特别，只是一些微笑和一部电视剧插曲。只是一个靠在酒吧吧台的人，一个温暖、阳光，太阳一般的人。徐英浩累了，他从来没有比现在更渴望离开所谓的社交。李马克太专注于和同事的对话以至于他根本没有发现徐英浩的消失，但这对于徐英浩来说无疑帮了大忙，因为这样他就可以和这个好像樱桃炸弹一样的男人交谈。先前喝的几杯啤酒帮了他大忙，他很快就知道了这个男人的名字，道英，金道英。金道英很有魅力，这点毫无疑问。换做前几年的徐英浩肯定会想带他回家发生点什么，但是现在的他只是想找人单纯地聊聊天、讲讲无聊笑话或者适当地调调情来确认他是不是还会做这些，自己是不是还没有完全丧失社交能力。Mark和他的朋友的陪伴让他感到很愉快，但是这个漂亮的、有着明亮眼睛的像命运安排一样随机出现的男人让他最终从混沌中醒来并且想要真正的完全的享受属于他的时间。

那天晚上金道英告诉他一直想要一场真正的公路旅行但是这个愿望至今还没有实现。作为交换，徐英浩告诉他自己想要一只猫，但是他一直没有付诸行动，因为他觉得自己做不到照顾自己的同时还要照顾另一个小生命。  
那天晚上，徐英浩终于记起了认识新朋友的感觉多么让人振奋，让面前的人开怀大笑是一件多么愉快的事情。太阳升起的时候徐英浩独自躺在自己公寓的床上，他并没有预想中那样感到筋疲力尽，而是很快乐。那天晚上他得到了一个需要记住的电话号码和几张醉醺醺的两张脸对着镜头傻笑的自拍照。两人说再见的时候约定了下次见面的计划，以承诺结束的邂逅让徐英浩久违的有了一个不错的睡眠，并且带着好心情醒来。

徐英浩乐意去把他的人生比作一本已经写好的书，而他与金道英的邂逅就是整本书的转折点，同时他也希望这样的转折可以给他的人生带来一个美好结局。

在遇见金道英之后，徐英浩的人生完全改变了。他们花了可能有一两个月的时间变成了亲密朋友，大部分的周末和晚上聚在一起工作。金道英陪他去动物收养所领养了一只小猫，他还取笑徐英浩给一只母猫取名Mr.Puff，Puff先生。当徐英浩试图解释为什么Mr.Puff是一个有趣的双关语的时候，金道英只是憋着笑点头说也许她真的不介意被叫成先生，就算她是一只母猫。  
金道英也是那个因为失业半夜打电话给徐英浩哭诉的人。在电话里金道英抽着鼻子和徐英浩说他觉得生活一团糟。徐英浩花了整整三天的时间陪着他，照顾他，虽然并没有起到什么实质性的作用，金道英还是无业游民，但这又怎样呢，在哭泣的时候递上纸巾，这就是朋友的作用。

他们花了几个月的时间找到了一个漂亮的两居室公寓，然后开始了合租生活，因为住在一起能够为他们节省许多开支也更加方便维持他们的友谊。金道英的朋友曾经说过，徐英浩似乎有某种超能力，可以长时间忍受金道英的胡说八道。也许他真的有吧，徐英浩想，但他不是一个能够轻易包容自己的人，所以他认为金道英也有同样的超能力，这也是他们为什么能那么快成为挚友的原因。  
找到生活规律很简单。徐英浩总是那个按照清单补充冰箱的人，他知道让金道英保持开心的最简单的方法就是确保他们的冰箱总是满的，好让他在压力大、开心，抑或只是突然想吃甜食的时候不会扑空。他们都喜欢自己的公寓整洁有序，但在周六的时候都会变得很懒惰，忍不住睡懒觉，一个不成文的约定是徐英浩必须早一点起来，因为他要为他们煮咖啡，这样等到金道英睡饱起床的时候就可以直接去客厅迎接徐英浩加了适量牛奶的温咖啡。被迫勤劳的年长者甚至会准备好毯子在那儿等着他，等着他躺在一起看一部动画片。

一切都很好，日子过得很简单，但很舒服。

直到那件事发生了。

他们没有喝醉，至少没有喝到会让他们有冲动做从来没有做过的事情的地步。他们没有喝醉，但是不知道为什么金道英坐到了徐英浩的大腿上。一切都是有趣的，像他们总开的玩笑那样，直到徐英浩抓着金道英的腰，让他靠近自己，两个人的肋骨碰在一起。

周遭一切突然安静了下来，眼神交汇，呼吸停止。

很难说是谁先开始的，也许是金道英率先打破眼神交流去看徐英浩的嘴唇，但是这似乎不成立，因为徐英浩才是那个让他们之间的距离几乎不存在的人。  
怎么能做到如此完美的契合，他们的嘴唇。这种感觉不可思议的好，但是它又不像是胃里的蝴蝶和烟火那样突如其来的爱意，而是一种奇怪的熟悉感。这不正常，因为这是他们第一次接吻。

如果，如果徐英浩永远不想停止这场亲吻，如果金道英想要在接下来的几秒钟内脱掉他们的衬衫，接下来会怎样呢？

一切都很好，但一切都不好。

他们应该是永远的朋友，但是在短短的几分钟内一切都变得一团糟。因为说实话，你不会像这样，像要把他完全占有的样子去亲吻你的朋友，事实上朋友间根本就不会接吻。  
但是这太难结束了。这样的关系很难结束，即使大家都听到了所谓的友谊之墙的崩塌。如果那天，他们不止做了一次，甚至几天后他们又做了一次呢？甚至某天晚上一起看完《海贼王》以后的第二天徐英浩醒来发现自己躺在金道英床上呢？

这并不意味着什么。

对吧？

徐英浩知道当他在午夜回到公寓的时候在哪里能找到Mr.Puff.这很简单,也很符合逻辑，但是在当前的情况下仍然令人尴尬。

当他的公主开始习惯于霸占金道英的床以后，徐英浩开始在半夜回家或者甚至是不回家。孤独让人绝望，徐英浩倾向于这样想，因为太孤独，高贵的Puff公主才会去寻找一个柔软的地方栖身，比如比她大好多倍的很有安全感的道英公主身边。有趣的是，他的猫和他那个“讨论什么都可以就是不讨论我们在晚上做的事”的朋友的需求以及烦恼极其相似。但这也很可怕，这也是为什么徐英浩没有去金道英的房间寻找他的公主，而是直接去了厨房。冰箱里应该还有些啤酒，而他现在正需要这些啤酒。现在已经凌晨4点，甚至在回家前他已经喝了一点，但是走进一间属于前几天刚和你有过大矛盾的人的房间需要极大的勇气，而徐英浩不认为自己具备这样的勇气，所以他选择了不去那间房间。他只会靠在厨房的冰箱旁边，思考自己到底犯了多少错误，到底搞砸了多少事情，还有这些事会不会随着时间消失。

“现在很晚了，你明天还要工作，去睡觉吧。”金道英低声说，声音柔和，就像不想吵醒任何正在深夜熟睡的人那样。他站在走廊里，蓬乱的头发，浮肿的脸颊，光彩照人，一如既往地美丽动人。他一个人睡觉的时候总是穿着对于他纤细的身材来说大好几倍的T-shirt，柔软的布料像是要把他淹没。

他们争吵，他们冷战，徐英浩把他的心伤得彻彻底底，但是金道英仍然关心他，提醒他要早点睡觉，提醒他不能喝太多酒，就和以前一样，让他觉得自己拥有了一个家，但是这样的感觉是不对的。无法拥抱他，无法用只对金道英一个人展示过的保护姿态拥抱他让徐英浩感到受伤。金道英的声音很轻，但是徐英浩听得清清楚楚，因为他一直在渴望他的声音。即使金道英要对他处以鞭刑，他也会欣然接受。

爱情真是太糟糕。

“你昨晚没回家。”金道英顿了一下再开口，“我很担心你。”  
徐英浩又想立刻原地消失，他感到沉重的负罪感压在自己肩上。他不敢直视金道英，眼神躲闪，脑中一闪而过，是不是只要他道歉一切都会恢复原样？他会再次在一个温暖可爱的身体旁入睡，听他樱桃一样的嘴唇哼唱出的美妙歌曲。

但是这太难了，道歉太难了，“对不起”三个字仿佛有千斤重，让徐英浩开不了口。他只是点了点头，径直走回自己房间，因为这样他就不用面对金道英脸上的伤心和失望。  
我是一个懦夫，徐英浩想，彻头彻尾的胆小鬼。

金道英看着郑在玹的目光总是带着纯粹的钦佩，从他们刚认识的时候就是这样。一开始徐英浩还会为此感到高兴，甚至是自豪，因为他希望他们能和睦相处。但是随着时间的推移，他们关系变得有点太好了，徐英浩不喜欢这样。每次听到金道英说自己正在和郑在玹一起吃午饭或者郑在玹和他说金道英来他的工作室了，如果徐英浩愿意的话他们很欢迎他的加入的时候，他都会感受到某种深深的愚蠢的嫉妒在他胃里翻滚。徐英浩觉得他们不该这样单独相处，他们不应该在外出的时候忘记邀请他，但是他们也确确实实忽略了他。

老实说，徐英浩很明白为什么郑在玹喜欢和金道英呆在一起。金道英很随和，很好相处，一个微笑就能让人感到舒适，他也很有激情，喜欢探索未知。徐英浩和郑在玹都经历过一些孤独的、艰难的时光，像金道英这样性格的人是他们十分渴望的。所以徐英浩很理解，很明白郑在玹的心情，但他仍然是一个不善于分享自己喜欢的东西的人。更何况他爱金道英，爱让他太难去和任何一个朋友分享金道英。郑在玹能轻而易举让金道英露出微笑，能让金道英眼里的光芒不是为了他而是别人闪耀，让他忘记自己才是那个应该被他关注的人，这让徐英浩再次感受到了不安定感甚至是妒火中烧。

当李帝努，这个世界上最可爱的人来到他们共同的公寓来找金道英上家教课的时候，徐英浩觉得自己是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，因为他的身体被另一种嫉妒的感觉完完全全侵占。金道英又一次做了他说一直在做的事情，就是让对方觉得自己是受欢迎的，像给万圣节来敲门的小朋友送糖那样露出温暖迷人的微笑面对李帝努。这让徐英浩感到不安。他们开始时不时就会爆发一场争吵，徐英浩厌倦了去搞清楚他们之间到底是什么关系，他只想知道如果他把愚蠢的戒指套在金道英纤细修长的手指上，并且大声宣布这个迷人的男孩是我的以后，他们还能不能是朋友。

徐英浩感受到自己胸腔里好像火山爆发一样的占有欲，他控制不住自己，他不受控地说出了那样的话。

“道英，金道英，你知道吗，你有时候就像一个尽全力想要博得他人关注的婊子。”  
“我受够了……我受够你这个恶心样了。”

这明显是一个谎言，一个肮脏的谎言，他们都知道这一点。  
但是金道英脸上只能露出一个勉强的微笑，比哭还难看。他的眼睛湿润了，嘴唇在颤抖。  
徐英浩知道，他又他妈的把一切都搞糟了。

“别和我说话，别用那种小狗一样的眼神看着我，我不会帮你这个笨蛋的。”金廷祐看起来像天使，对于这个世界来说他太漂亮了，但是没有人比徐英浩更清楚他有多可怕。“我对你很生气，你已经失去了在我的厨房里生闷气至少几天的特权，所以快点说完快点走。”他过度保护金道英，所以每当徐英浩和金道英闹矛盾的时候，也是在间接和他闹矛盾。  
“我只是来寻求帮助。帮帮我吧，求你了……”徐英浩不需要装作很绝望的样子，因为他已经足够绝望，不需要任何拙劣的演技。他想让一切变好，而金廷祐是唯一一个可以给他提供合理帮助的人。他和他们住在同一栋楼，总是很安静，生活很有条理，确保不会有恶性事件在这栋公寓发生（比如徐英浩和金道英杀了对方之类的）。

金廷祐沉默地看了徐英浩一会儿，好像是在思考究竟是该给他一拳还是直接离开。过了一会儿，他终于站了起来，走到冰箱前，拿出了一瓶烧酒，回到桌边，“我觉得你真的是一个白痴，我很生你的气，我不想和你喝酒，但是我也不会一个人喝酒，这太可悲了。”金廷祐给他们两个人面前的烧酒杯倒满酒，“所以你要和我一起喝，不管你愿不愿意。”金廷祐灌下一杯酒重新开口，“好了，你可以开始说你要怎样和他道歉了，你说了我才能嘲笑你有多愚蠢，等我笑完我再考虑要不要告诉你正确的道歉方法。”  
徐英浩捏着酒杯对他笑了，果然，金廷祐从不让他失望。

已经有一段时间了，今晚的徐英浩终于觉得自己已经足够勇敢，今晚他想要解决一切问题。他已经厌倦一直压抑自己想要抱住金道英的冲动，特别是在过去几天，当他看到金道英脸上只有伤心和疲惫，这让他格外难过，格外想要拥抱他。

今天，就在他准备和朋友出去喝酒的时候，他看见金道英穿着一件自己的衬衫在公寓里走来走去。  
这是一个信号，金道英是一个固执的人，他不喜欢穿别人的衣服只喜欢穿自己的，他只穿过这件衬衫几次，大多数是徐英浩离开很长一段时间的时候，或者，就像现在，他们吵架的时候，他用这样的方式表明他要忘记这一切，忘记他们之间的所有不愉快。  
徐英浩很激动，甚至可以说是欣喜若狂，以至于在这该尽情享受的派对里他没能分出一丝一毫注意力给郑在玹的冷笑话。他坐立难安，拿起自己的东西，仓促告别就回了家。他毫不犹豫地走进自己逃避了两个多星期的房间，准备在金道英的床上找一个属于自己的舒服的位置。Mr.Puff,毫无疑问也在这间房里，她正趴在金道英身边，观察着熟睡的公主，也有可能是在批评这位公主的睡姿不够优雅。

徐英浩突然意识到，当他不在金道英身边的时候总是Mr.Puff陪着他。一开始，他以为Mr.Puff总去找金道英是因为想念自己，但事实似乎不是这样。Mr.Puff总是陪伴着他，当他们争吵后，或是徐英浩不在的时候，或者没有什么特别的，只是因为金道英需要陪伴。她是个忘恩负义的女人，因为她不是因为想念自己的主人才每夜都在主人的（男）朋友身边寻找一片属于自己的柔软地，她只是想让主人的（男）朋友能做个好梦才一直呆在这间房里，因为她知道这个比自己主人年轻一点的男人每天晚上都被噩梦叨扰。

“我们能谈谈吗，我真的有很多想说的……”徐英浩犹豫的开口，但是金道英在他说到一半的时候就打断了他，他用有点凉的手指戳了一下徐英浩的脸蛋，“我们明天早上再谈，”他说，“现在已经很晚了。”金道英的声音异常的平稳，脸上还带着一丝淡淡的微笑，“但是今天你可以在这里过夜。”金道英又加了一句，然后挪了挪身子，给徐英浩空出了一块地方。  
徐英浩只花了一秒就占领了这一小块地方，他的身体就像会自动驾驶那样，迅速找到了最合适的拥抱姿势。他紧紧抱住金道英柔软的身体，手臂环住他纤细的腰，头埋在他的肩窝里，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他的后颈。

“这是不是意味着我们和好了？”徐英浩发问，虽然这句话轻得快要听不见，他已经闭上了眼睛，因为他知道今晚他终于能睡个好觉，在经历了数周筋疲力尽夜晚漫步但依然无法独自入睡以后，他终于能拥有一个美梦。  
“不。我们还没有。”回答很简短，但是像一把隐形的刀，刺穿了徐英浩。在那之后，安静了很久，徐英浩吓得什么都不敢说，就当他觉得金道英是不是已经睡着了的时候，他听到了答案的后半句。

“但是我们会的。”

然后徐英浩让他们的手指缠绕在了一起，就像他们以前一直做的那样。

两周后，他们终于可以安心睡觉了。

像往常一样，徐英浩先醒来。金道英的鼻子贴着他的肩膀，还在发出细微可忽略的鼾声。很平静，就像什么都没发生过一样。Mr.Puff已经悄悄离开，大概她觉得这里不再需要她，因为她的主人已经回来了。徐英浩给了自己几分钟去享受这样纯粹的幸福，然后起身准备他们两个人的早餐和咖啡。他不知道等金道英起床以后自己要说什么，也不知道自己能不能从金道英口中听到自己期待的。但是这不是什么坏事，他告诉自己。

金道英来到客厅的时候还在打哈欠，困意让他睁不开眼，但一切都已经为他准备好了。松饼等着被他品尝，咖啡散发着诱人的香味，徐英浩还为他准备了他最喜欢的毯子，但是前者只是站在一边，一言不发。

“你先说还是我先说？”这是金道英结束早餐以后说的第一句话，这时他们两个正裹着毯子依偎在沙发里，金道英把全身心的注意力都放在徐英浩身上。

“我不知道怎么开口，我只知道我真的很抱歉，还有……”

“我爱你”金道英打断他，声音清晰且坚定，他正注视着徐英浩，不想错过任何一点他的反应，“我爱你，我很爱你，徐英浩，我知道你也爱我。只是有时候我不明白你。我不明白为什么我们从前从来没有意识到过这件事。我们，之所以是我们是因为我已经忘了上一次我想要做什么但是忘记把你包括进去是什么时候了。我还是很想和你一起经历所有的事情。在我们刚认识刚开始了解对方的时候，你说你想和我成为朋友，我同意了，但那个时候……那个时候我就已经知道，其实我想要更多。但现在这并不重要。”他停了话头，喘了口气，做了个模糊的手势，好像他真的想放下些什么。刚刚他说话的时候人在发抖，徐英浩想抱住他，让他冷静下来。谈论自己的感受从来都不是他们的强项，这件事带给他们的压力很大，似乎永远找不到合适的语言去表达感情。

“道英……”徐英浩想帮他分担一点压力，想说一点和他有关的事，但是后者捂住了他的嘴，

“不，让我说完，我必须……必须告诉你这一切。我们两个当白痴已经当的够久了，我太累了，真的太累了你知道吗徐英浩。有时候我会觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人，我们一起计划未来。当你紧紧抱着我的时候，我从未感受过如此安心，因为我知道在你面前我不需要任何伪装。但是每当我不得不提醒自己，我们只是朋友的时候，我的心就会碎一点。即使我和别人在一起你会嫉妒，即使你对我甜言蜜语，说你爱我的身体，说你有多爱我们做爱的时候我的声音，你还是坚持称呼我为‘最好的朋友’。”

这样的金道英让人心碎。他的眼睛依然闪着光，但不是平时那种温暖的光芒，而是眼泪，眼泪正张牙舞爪威胁着他，要从他脸颊滑落。他们过去常说电影里的角色是笨蛋，因为他们总是不思考就行动，这往往是问题产生的原因。事实证明，他和金道英也是这样的笨蛋，因为这么久以来他们一直做着一样的事情。如果不是现在的状况太严重，徐英浩也许会自嘲的说，他们也变成了电影里的人，有人正在观看他们的生活，叫他们笨蛋，就像他们称呼那些电影角色一样。但是现在不是开这样的玩笑的时候，徐英浩没有笑，而是把金道英拉向自己，把他重新裹进温暖柔软的毯子里，拥抱他，像要用尽生命那样抱着他，但金道英也确实是他的全部。金道英就是他的生命，他现在把他抱在怀里，他的生命正在颤抖且脆弱。

金道英昨天说他们会没事的，会和好的，他相信他，这是现在唯一能让他保持理智的事情。

“你知道的，我有一个戒指，去年圣诞节的时候我们一起逛街的时候看到的，你很喜欢，我们都很喜欢。我把它藏在抽屉里了。你告诉我这是一个完美的结婚戒指，所以第二天我一个人偷偷去商店买了它。”徐英浩开始慢慢说话，他的声音很小，手轻抚着金道英的肩膀，让他平静下来，“我不知道具体是什么时候，但是有一天，我醒来的时候，我意识到，总有一天我要向你求婚。这太明显了，对我来说。我们在一起很棒，你比任何人都要了解我。我不仅爱你的身体，也爱你的完美主义和偶尔的懒惰。你总是知道我需要什么，我想我也是，我也知道你需要什么。但是有件事你是对的，我坚信我们是最好的朋友，因为这样一切都会显得很简单很熟悉。爱情……如果说爱情就会显得很严肃，很有压力，我不确定我是否准备好了。”

“但是现在”徐英浩看着金道英的眼睛，“我知道我准备好了。”  
“我仍然把你当作我最好的朋友，我很幸运能爱上我最好的朋友，我也很幸运他也爱我。”  
金道英笑了，这说明也许他们可能会一起解决这个问题，关于最好的朋友，关于爱情，关于和最好的朋友产生的爱情。  
和最好的朋友相爱没有什么不好的，因为这意味着从他们相遇的第一天起彼此之间就明白要如何一直陪伴着对方。

我们会没事的，徐英浩想。

“我不敢相信。”金道英停下正在摆盘子的手，突然说到。  
“怎么了？”徐英浩抬起头看着他。  
“我们真的必须打一架然后冷战一万分钟才能得出我们其实相爱这个结论吗？”  
“我是一个傻瓜，这段感情里你是一直在思考的那个人，而我则一直在干……”  
“我劝你不要再说下去了，徐英浩，我在警告你。”

“……你。”

好了，这就是金廷祐该出现的时候了，防止公寓里出现恶性事件，比如新婚夫夫在婚礼前杀了对方。

END

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here to talk about  
> johndo married  
> married johndo  
> johhny and doyoung just married


End file.
